Jeff the Killer and The One Who Feels None
by Owl2022
Summary: She feels nothing, she is emotionless. That is until Jeff showed up. She heard of him on the news and in all of the conversations at home. Families keeping each other on lockdown and watching every shadow but I didn't care, I still don't because he was the one who made me feel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

o0o

I hear someone slowly open my door. I open my heavy eyelids to see the person behind the wooden barrier. "Jill… Are you asleep?" The unknown person says as they enter my room I then realize it's my mother. "No, I'm awake.." I say sitting up. "Make sure to lock your window. You remember what was on the news, don't you hun?" I think back to earlier that night when my family and I were sitting in our family room watching the news channel, but as I'm thinking I can't really remember what was happening. I didn't really pay attention.. "No. Not really." My mother sighs. "There is a serial killer loose so you need to lock your window." She kisses me goodnight and heads back they way she came, closing my door behind her. _It's not like anyone would just decide to go to a house like mine. There's nothing interesting or fun about me. Some say I'm pretty but I don't feel or show emotions. That causes me to get picked on at school. I stopped showing and feeling emotion when I was little. Now I'm sixteen and I don't care what happens. Like yesterday at school…._

" _ **Why don't you have emotion Jill? Do you have no heart? Are you the heartless bitch that everyone takes you for?"A tall, slender woman asks. I feel a hard pain in my stomach as one of boys she's with punch me in the stomach hard. I look up at the boy expressionless. "I don't know. It seems I don't know a lot these days. Do what you must." I reply with nothing hinting in features.." My reply seems to piss the woman off. She shoves the boy aside and brings her foot to my face, knocking my head back from the impact. I let my head lower. She grabs my brown, wavy hair and brings my face close to hers until I'm looking her in the eye. "You piece of shit. I hope that Jeff gets you." I'm a little confused by her comment because i have no idea who 'jeff' is. So i look at her and voice the question relaying in my head. "Who's Jeff?" The woman looks up at her comrades, "Don't tell her. It'll be fun that way, yeah?" They all nodded and laughed as they two boys holding let go and walked away, following their "leader" down the hall way as I fell to the ground, my legs to weak to hold my weight.**_

"Alright mom. I'll lock my window." I lie. ' _It doesn't matter what happens to me anyway. It's not like I have an important role in this world'_ I stand and make my way to my window, closing and locking it, a loud click sounds through my room and I see the shadow of my mother disappear from under door, her footsteps click clacking down the stairs and out of earshot. When I know she's gone, I unlock my window and reopen it, relishing in the cool breeze of the night air. I climb back into bed. As I am almost asleep, I hear a rustling noise coming from outside. I get to my feet and look out the window, finding my cat scratching against the house siding. ' _How did she get on the first floor roof?'_ I question as I bend myself out of the open hole and reach for the small feline, bringing her through the window with myself and set her on my bed. I crawl in next to her and pull her close, falling asleep to the lulling sound of her purrs.

Sometime in the middle of the night, i am woken by a weird noise coming from beside my bed. I open my eyes groggily and see a tall, dark figure just behind my cracked-open door. I presume it was my father and think nothing of it as i close my eyes and fall back asleep. A few moments later, a weight on my hips woke me once more. I thought it was my cat and moved to push the weight off but when my hand made contact with the strange weight, I realized this was not my cat. I move my hands to search the weight and find them to be another pair of hips. I open my eyes and try to rub away the sleep, wishing to see who the hell would be sitting on me. When i look up, i have to stare for a moment before my eyes adjust to the lighting. The moment they do, I'm met with a pair or crimson red eyes staring back at me.

I am not frazzled even by this and say, "If you are going to be on my bed could you not sit _on_ me. I'm not the bed. If you want just lay next to me." After a few moments of silence I feel the weight on my hips move. I feel person lay next to me near the wall. Instead of turning away from the person I turn toward the person and scoot toward the person not knowing if it was a man or woman once I am close enough to touch the person with my head I press my hands against the chest to find no breasts. "So, you're a man." I feel him nod and I can hear his heartbeat at a steady and regular pace. "You're calm." I feel him nod once again. "Aren't you scared." I say. "Why would _I_ be scared." He says softly. I snicker softly. "I am a regular teenage girl talking to someone who has broken into her house. I'm unfazed... I don't care." I feel his chest shake as a soft chuckle comes from him. "I also killed your parents." I shrug. "Oh well."

I feel one of his hands touch my cheek and feel his thumb make its way from my lips to me ear in an arch. He flips me over and does the same to my other cheek. I feel the wetness on my cheeks and can't tell what it is so I turn the light by my head on. I look at what he did in the mirror to find he used blood. I get up and walk over to my vanity where my mirror is. "I'm not unsympathetic to your situation I'll give you three seconds to run." I ignore him as I reach into a box on my vanity I hear the man as he moves behind me. I turn around to find a man in a white sweater with dark jeans. His face has cuts in it going from his lips to his ears. He has black hair that goes down to the nape of his neck and his bangs fall into his Crimson eyes he has a knife in his lap that has smears of blood on it. "So that's what you look like. At least your not ugly."

I turn back to the box and take a crimson red lipstick out. I put it on my lips and turn back around to face him. "I like this better, and it's not nice to not introduce yourself to the person you plan on killing." I lean on the vanity waiting for his answer. "Jeff." He says not releasing his eyes from mine. "Very original name." I say. "Very original parents." He says. "Let me guess they aren't around anymore are they." I say unimpressed. "They died with a smile." He says with a happy hint in his voice. "Like yours?" I say. "They did, they died with my painted smile." He smiles with his teeth which makes his painted smile open too. "Interesting." I say not really all that interested.

"Why aren't you running." He says. "Do I have to?" I ask. "It's preferable." He says interested. I sigh. "Fine." I walk slowly out of the room softly saying 'ahh, scream, scream.' Jeff follows me out of the room. I fling myself onto the stairs and start going down them. I am still softly saying 'ahh' because I'm to lazy to put effort into it. Once I get to the bottom flop onto my back looking at him leaning on the stairwell handle. "Well.. That was no fun at all." He says disappointed. "Really, well I don't know if I'm sorry or not. You see I can't quite be emotional." I say monotone. "So is that why you aren't scared." He says curious. "I don't really know I guess you can say I feel right at home with you." I say. He licks his thumb with the blood on it. With his thumb rested on his bottom lip, he says, "Weird." I look at him. "Is it?" I say. "Yes…. Very weird." He starts to lick his nail where more blood is. "Doesn't.. That taste like rusted iron?" He looks at me. "A little bit but you get used to it and either way it's still good for you."

I get the first in a long time ping of curiosity. "Wooow…" I say in awe. Another ping of emotion. "Holy shit!..." He looks down at me as if I was the insane one. "I'm scared to ask." He says. "I-I've just felt two emotions!" I start to smile. "Make that three." He looks at me with his expression unreadable. "I've just had an emotion I haven't felt in a long time too.." I look at him with curiosity burning in my eyes. I say, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He looks at me for a long time. "Fine you first."

I look at him and shrug. "Whatever you want, I've just felt curiosity, awe, and happiness." He looks at me. "All of those were positive… You just you were happy and awed by a serial killer…" He suddenly bursts out laughing. "Well, I am awed by you not only are you cute but you made me feel emotions. It's amazing." He laughs even more and bends down over the stairs. "S-stop I'll kill you." He somehow falls over and is now rolling down the stairs.

With a bang he lands on top of me but he catches himself at the last moment and our faces are inches away. He pulls away but ends up laying his head on my chest. He winds his arms around my neck and laces his fingers in my hair. "Jeff, you never told me your emotion." He glances up at me but looks back down quickly. I take my hand and start to pet down his hair softly. "Mmhh.." He groans softly. I smile. "S-Stop, doing that, -mmperson." I laugh. "Jill, my name is Jill." I keep petting his head. "If you don't stop petting me I'm going to kill you." I smile. "Do what you must." He looks up at me.

"You still haven't told me." He looks down and hides his face. "I-I'm scared of you and I want to cut you up like me but I also like you. A lot." I smile. "You need a bath." He looks up at me irritated. "Did you hear me?" I look at him. "Yes, you like me as a friend. We can be friends. I warn you though I've never had a friend." He starts to laugh softly. "You're so innocent. I want to make love to you." He looks at me daringly. "U-Um.. I-" He looks away and starts to get up I start to freak out and pull him to my chest roughly. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him deeper into my chest. "I-I'm a virgin." I vaguely hear him say, "That's all." I nod. "But you have to take a bath." I feel him moan. It vibrates so I start to squeal. "D-Don't do that." I feel him smile. He moans again with more force. My hands release him. "Hiiii~" He pulls himself up and looks into my eyes. "I'll only take a bath if you take one with me." I start to blush fiercely. "O-Okay.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

o0o

We go into the bathroom where we have a jacuzzi and a shower. "You have to take a shower before you get into the jacuzzi or else the water will be bloody. I walk over to the shower and turn on the water waiting for it to warm up. I wrap myself in a towel over my clothes and undress under the towel. He looks at me. "Why do that?" He asks. "Instinct.." I say. He takes off his shirt revealing a nice pair of abs and a chest full of old scars. He starts to take off his pants and I look away not prepared to see his manhood.

While I am looking away I say, "I'll wait in the jacuzzi." I hear him approach me and stop when he close enough to barely touch me with his torso. I feel his hand wrap around my wrist and he pulls me against him releasing one wrist to pick me up. He has his hand hoisting me up by my upper thighs he walks me into the shower and pushes me into the wall right below the shower head where very little water falls. "No, you're staying with me. Clean me." He demands. "O-Okay.." I grab shampoo from the wall next to me and he picks me up so I can reach his head. I start to scrub in the shampoo when he starts to moan like before when I was petting him. "Nnnhhhhh." He moans. "Okay, now you can rinse." I say. He moves his head into the water and I wash out all of the soap causing him to moan a couple times more.

I skip conditioning since his hair is short. "I'm done with your hair." I tell him he sets me down gently my towel is completely soaked through and you can see everything but I ignore it as I try to look for my scrunchy. "I don't have a scrunchy so I will have to do it by hand." I say as I look up at him. He smiles. "That's fine with me." I grab some body wash and take his hands rubbing them thoroughly trying to get all the dried blood from his hands and under his nails. He takes my hands in his. I look up at him. "They're just going to get bloody again. Just move on." He says.

I nod and lather soap on his arms then moving on to his chest feeling all the scars with fascination and touching the abs. He grabs my hands. Smirking he says, "Had enough with the wonders of my chest yet?" I look up at him. "Not nearly enough." I say. He smiles. "You'll get more chances.. But you have to move on now." He turns around to find more scars littering his back. I massage the soap into every one of them. Slowly I move down to his hips. I decide to lather his legs. I stand up slightly turning his head toward me he says, "You're missing some spots." He turns around, I look up at him not daring to look down. He smirks wider with his painted smile. He then points down. I look down to find his half erect member ready for a washing.

I reach down and decide to clean his sack first and move up. Blushing I get on my knees and look right at his member and find it to be slightly aroused. I glance up at Jeff. He looks at me with a smile he takes my hands and slips soap onto them. He then guides them down to his member and when my fingers gently touch his member it jolts slightly. I up at him not knowing what to do next. He understands why I look up at him and grins. His hands cup mine and he moves our hands to hold his member. He lets go of one of my hands and guides my thumb to pet the tip of his member. "Now wash it like you would my arm." I say.

He lifts his hands from mine and I begin to gently caress his member. I notice his breathing hitching slightly and him trying to control his breathing. "I-It's clean." I say. "You're still missing something." He says. I wait for him to turn around when he doesn't I look up at him. He grins and shakes his head. I sigh and press my body into his lower half. I wrap my arms around him to get to his bottom.

As I am doing this I am fully aware of his now fully erect member resting on my cheek. I massage his bottom to lather the soap which makes my body move in the process. My cheek rubs against his member as I reposition my head to reach every corner of his bottom. In reaction, his hand fly down to my hair and he wraps and tangles his hands in it feeling the individual hairs move makes me shiver and move my head he moans and slightly bucks his hips obliviously trying his hardest not to buck. "Hahhmm." He moans. "D-Done."

He pulls me up to my feet. I slip but he catches me. "Rinse me." I get on my knees again and rinse his privates and work my way up. Once I am done I am suddenly picked up and taken out of the shower. I look at where he is taking me and when we get to the jacuzzi he jumps in which makes the water spill over the side. "I can't hold back anymore." He says. He tries to lift the hem of my towel only to find it to be tightly wound and pasted around and on my body. "God damn towel." He growls.

He reaches for his knife and takes it underwater roughly cutting off my towel. I feel a sharp piercing pain as his knife cuts into my stomach and up between my boobs. Once the towel is off he notices this and picks up my back lifting it my chest out of the water. He starts to lick up from my stomach to my boobs. I gasp as he does this feeling his hot tongue against my skin. He drops my back and I fall back into the water with a splash.

He spreads my legs open and pauses for a moment looking up at me. "I-It's my first time remember?" He smirks. "Does that mean I have to be slow?" I nod. "Preferably yes." He nods. "Only because I like you a bit." I smile. He turns his attention back to my legs and positions his member to enter my core. He slowly pushes it in. "Hahhh! Ngh." I wrap my arms around his neck and press my face into his collar bone.

Tears form in the corner of my eyes as he pushes it a little farther inside me. I dig my nails into his back. "Does it hurt?" He asks. I nod my head not trusting my voice. His hand moves up to lift my chin. I meet his Crimson eyes and he leans in to kiss me. His tongue caresses my bottom lip. I don't understand why he is caressing my bottom lip until he jolts into me quickly. I gasp in pain. Before I can close my mouth he slips his tongue into my mouth and guides mine.

Feeling his tongue in my mouth feels so good that I forget for a moment he is inside me until he bucks his hips quickly entering his member all the way inside me. He breaks my hymen in the process making me gasp loudly in pain. "W-Why?" I breathe. It sounded more like 'hwi" because he is still in the midst of kissing me. He stops kissing me. "You didn't notice so it was the perfect time." He grins. I nod and he starts bucking his hips slowly. I gasp but I still notice the pain slowly fading.

"Mmmmhh J-Jeff." I lay my head back onto Jeff's collar bone. I nuzzle into his neck as the pain slowly fades into a slight nag as pleasure washes over my body. "Mmmff." I moan into his neck making it muffled. Jeff beginning to buck harder into my core, I wrap my arms tighter around his neck burying my red face into his neck. As I reach my climax the door of the hall near the bathroom is heard shutting. Jeff was still jamming his member into my core as he reaches his hands in the water to search for the knife.

Unable to find it in time and expecting to cum, the door opens to reveal a boy with the same facial features as my own only bolder. My brother peers at the scene before him as Jeff quickly cums a few seconds after my own. I throw my head back as he rides off his own organism, as he slides himself out I moan at the friction given. "S-Sissy…. Are you hurt?" The little boy says looking at the two in the jacuzzi. "I can give you boney if you're hurt…" Jeff looks at the child in confusion. "Boney?" The little boy holds out a zombie plushie to Jeff and approaches the two. Jeff finally finding his knife in the water holds it at ready.

"Ohhh~ Does boney have a boner?" Jeff says teasingly testing the boy. "What's a 'boner'~?" The boy says questioningly. Jill knowing full well what Jeff was going to do pulls Jeff down into her chest keeping everything he says muffled. "Eeeeeeeeeeeewwwww!~ Sissy's naked!" Jill's brother says in dismay. Jill quickly sits in the water hiding her body. Jeff meanwhile pokes her with the sharp blade to get her to release him.

"Yes sissy is naked~" Jeff says mocking the boy. Standing up quickly Jeff shows the boy his newly found early riser. "Woooaaahhhh…~ It's biggg~" Jill rises out of the water and jumps onto Jeff's back making him slip and hit his head on the edge of the jacuzzi, knocking him out. Jill jumps out and grabs herself a new towel leading her brother to his bedroom and putting him to bed she rushes to the bathroom to wake up Jeff.

When Jill returned to the bathroom, she found the boy just as he was before. She carefully steps into the water, grabbing Jeff and pulling him out. As he lays unconscious, she leaves to get a towel, drying him off as covering his naked body in some of her father's shorts. When he is all dressed, she grabs a pillow and blanket, placing the fluffy item under Jeff's head, and covers him in the warm fabric. She leaves the room, turning the light off on the way.

The teen found a pair of shorts and a tank top and dressed before crawling into bed, sighing as sleep washed over her body. Her cat following her in and snuggling up close to the warmth of her owner, a soft purr erupting from her throat.


End file.
